


The Golden Boy

by writingaboutniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Smut, Solo Artist Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingaboutniall/pseuds/writingaboutniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets dragged along to a strip club by Nick. It isn’t really his thing but that might change after tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely Marleen. Inspired on the song Golden Boy by Nadav Guedj

Harry leans back in his chair after grabbing his whiskey off the table. He groans softly before he takes a sip, rolling the liquid on his tongue before he swallows it, feeling the burn through his body.

He doesn’t feel like being here, doesn’t enjoy it quite that much. But Grimmy was at it again, whining about how he needed to ‘get some’ because ‘it’s been too long’, why does he even give a fuck? They went out for German sausages and while they were eating Nick talked him into it.

“I’m having a sausage already, haven’t I?” He had chuckled to Nick, shoving the food in his face. But Nick was taking none of it, so there he is, sitting in the slightly uncomfortable chair in the ‘gentleman’s club’. A strip club, that’s what it is, lets be real. But Nick had called it a gentleman’s club.

“Only real gents on that stage,” Grimmy had winked at him before they had entered. Gents they were, but Harry just didn’t like it, didn’t feel it. He actually feels like going home.

Another act is about to start, ‘The Golden Boy’ gets announced while some mysteriously sounding music starts playing softly.

Nick flashes him a grin. “You’re gonna love this one.” Harry just shrugs it off, although the music gets his attention. It sounds a bit Middle Eastern, not something what you’d hear in such a club often. It’s a nice song, Harry decides. Maybe this act isn’t gonna be as bad as the others.

Out of some smoke a new man appears on stage, or boy, Harry’d say. He looks young, almost a bit shy while he walks out up to the front, wearing nothing but a tight golden brief. He nervously licks his lips, not feeling all too comfortable yet while he starts moving his hips on the rhythm.

Harry looks away for a second, locking eyes with Nick, who’s still grinning brightly at him. Harry raises his brow, not really sure what Nick’s about before he turns his attention to the boy again.

The boy is now closer, moved to the front of his stage, his catwalk. He’s moving his hips, stroking his hands along his sides. Confidence comes back to the boy again with the music playing further, louder. Harry can barely tear his eyes away from the boy’s hips, moving slowly from side to side, a bulge showing through the golden brief. 

He does it though, to look at the boy’s face and that’s when his breath hitches in his throat. The boy is so close now, his face so clear. He has blonde hair, but not naturally, Harry guesses as he sees some brown roots. His lips pink, a bit wet and slightly parted. But the most beautiful part are the boys eyes. Deeply blue, sparkling.

Suddenly the boy turns his head to Harry, as if he felt Harry staring, and he locks eyes with him, takes Harry in. The sides of his mouth turn up a little, giving Harry a smug smile while he walks Harry’s way, still moving on the rhythm of the music.

Harry’s starting to feel nervous under the boy’s gaze. Sure he’s pretty and all but Harry just doesn’t know what the boy’s gonna do, what he wants, and if he’s up for it. He shifts uncomfortable in his chair and locks eyes with the boy again, who is very close all of the sudden.

But all Harry sees are kind eyes, behind the smug face and the seductive smile. It’s probably just a normal boy, like himself. He tries to see through it, tries to picture the boy at home, on a couch just watching TV. With normal clothes on, not the stupid golden brief.

Before he knows it the boy is in front of him, straddling his lap while he moves his hips in front of Harry, looking at him with playful eyes while he raises his brow, almost questioning Harry if this is alright.

Harry nods almost unnoticeable, turning to Nick once again who gives him a thumbs up. His mouth runs dry when the boy grabs one of his hand, pulling it towards him and placing it on his hip, moving it up and down over his side while he keeps moving his body for Harry.

Harry looks up at the boy, hand still on his side and the boy gives him a small smile. “Hi,” he almost whispers, looking like the shy boy again he was when he just entered the stage.

“Hi,” Harry says back, voice raspy from all the excitement. The boy moves closer, practically in Harry’s lap now. He cups Harry’s cheek while he hesitantly grinds down onto Harry. A soft moan escapes Harry’s mouth, surprising himself. The boy chuckles softly and gives a soft kiss on Harry’s cheek, grinding down again.

“So, you’re the golden boy then? Why’s that?” He asks the boy, who’s still putting on a show, not just for him, but for the whole audience. Harry wishes he could take the boy away, take him to a more private place, just to talk to him. With clothes on. But the boy is in his lap, grinding down on him, blue eyes turned dark. “Can’t talk.” He whispers again, looking into Harry’s eyes, placing one of Harry’s hands on his body again. “I’m Niall.”

Harry chuckles softly, pressing his nails into the boy’s soft skin. “Thought we couldn’t talk.” The boy, Niall shrugs, taking Harry’s hand to move it over his chest and giggles. The most adorable sound Harry’s ever heard, and that from a boy in a strip club. “I’m Harry.” He breathes out. He’s never felt so weird and excited all at once. Niall gives him a smile before he turns around in Harry’s lap, moving his ass in front of him. Harry places his hand on it, squeezing softly. He can’t believe he’s doing this. But he really wants the boy, and if this is all he can get, than its what he’s going to take.

The boy turns in his lap again, grinding down while he softly nips at Harry’s neck. Harry moans, placing a hand on the boy’s thigh. “I wish we could just talk,” he whispers in Niall’s hair, “I want to get to know you,” he breathes out before he even registers what he just said. “Shit I’m sorry,” Harry whispers when the boy looks up from his neck, eyes wide. “I’m sorry.” Heart beating hard in his chest, even harder than when Niall was still grinding down on his dick.

“It’s, it’s alright,” Niall whispers back, softly, barely noticeable for the rest of the people. He moves his mouth to Harry’s jaw, sucking on the skin. “I want that too.”

Harry sighs, smiling when Niall looks up again and he gets one in return too. Niall stands up from his lap, moving on the rhythm of the music again while he grabs a small paper from the table, scribbling his number down before he pushes it in Harry’s hand. “Gotta finish the show now,” he says, winking at Harry. “You do that, Golden Boy,” Harry breathes out, stuffing the small paper in his pocket. Niall giggles softly before he walks to the stage again, finishing his show. He never thought he’d fall in love so fast, never thought he’d fall in love with a boy from a strip club. But at least the boy fits the act though; he really is a golden boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighs, shaking his head slightly, not sure what to do with the small piece of paper in his pocket. It feels like it’s burning a hole in his jeans. For God’s sake, he’s a singer, a musician. If people would came to know that he was fooling around with a _male stripper_ , he could just forget the rest of his career.

He reaches into his pocket, pulling the piece of paper out of it, crumpling it in his hand before he hovers it over a litter bin. But he can’t just throw it away. There was just something about that boy, Niall, that got his attention and it messed with his head.

He sighs again, putting the paper back in his pocket again before he hears Nick calling him. “Harry, you coming? Finally got us a taxi, so hurry up!”

-

All the way home his mind keeps going back to that stage. He just couldn’t keep his eyes of Niall. His mind keeps running over their small conversation. God he’s such an idiot, how he couldn’t just keep from blurting out his thoughts. He’s lucky that he isn’t _that_ famous yet, at least people hadn’t recognized him.

“Harry,” Nick looks at him expectantly, raising a brow when Harry doesn’t answer. He gives Harry a soft shove, trying to get his attentions. “Hey, Harry,” he continues when Harry finally looks up, “I’m guessing you liked the show then? That ‘Golden Boy’?” He wriggles his eyebrows at Harry who just rolls his eyes and shrugs.

“Was just a really pretty boy, is all.” Harry turns to look out of the window again, ready to get lost in his thoughts once again, but obviously Grimmy just can’t shut up. “What did he give you, tho, Harry? His number? Did you get his number?” Nick smiles at him excitedly, “You should text him, Harry.”

Harry turns to look at Nick once again, raising his brow. “Really, Nick?!” I’m supposed to be a musician, I can’t have people talking about how I’m trying to get a stripper, thank you.” Nick just snorts at that, not really bothered by Harry’s outburst.

“Don’t be like that, Harry. I know I saw some true love back there.” He gives Harry a soft bump with his shoulder, finally getting the boy to laugh a bit. “Yeah, some true love it definitely was, fell straight at the sight of that tight golden brief.” They both chuckle at that and continue to banter around until Harry reaches his house.

“Bye Nick,” Harry waves, stepping out of the car. Once he’s almost at his door he can hear a window sliding down. He turns around just in time to see Nick yell at him. “You better text that Golden Boy, Harry. Good night!”

Harry chuckles, walking straight to his bedroom once he entered his house, falling asleep right after he changes out of his clothes and crawls into bed.

-

The ‘Golden Boy’, or _Niall_ , doesn’t leave his mind the next few days. He’s busy but still, the boy is on his mind every now and then. Not that he really gives into it. He almost immediately shrugs the thought of those golden briefs off when they slip into his thoughts.

He goes full into thinking about it once again when he’s doing his laundry though. He’s about to wash his jeans, emptying all the pockets, when his fingers find the piece of paper again. He unfolds it, reading the numbers, the handwriting unruly and visibly rushed.

He sighs, not sure what to do. After a moment of thinking he slips his phone from his pocket, typing in the number and saving it. Everything in him screams that he shouldn’t but he can’t, really. He just can’t forget those beautiful blue eyes.

-

Later that night, Harry’s scrolling through his phone. He’s bored and he doesn’t know what to do. He scrolls through his contacts, looking for someone who would be able to hang out with him.

His breath hitches when he reads ‘Niall’, his thumb hovering over the name before he clicks on it, opening a text.

_“Hey Niall, it’s Harry. Not sure if you remember me, you gave me your number at your work some nights ago. How are you?”_

He reads the message a few times more before he finally hits send. He knows it’s just a stupid little text, but he just needs some kind of contact with the boy. He just needs to speak to him again, or even see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes after Niall

It’s been five days. Five whole days. 120 hours, since he had texted Niall. He’d been nervous, insecure, angry, annoyed, frustrated and now he’s just disappointed. It took Harry a lot of courage to text the boy, and he didn’t get any kind of answer.

He’s ready to rip out his own hair, or even better, Nick’s hair. He was the one who was just _so_ determined on talking Harry into that gentlemen club. He shouldn’t have listened, than he could’ve just focussed on something more useful, like writing songs.  
  
He keeps thinking he just kind of imagined it all. He needs to see the boy again. He needs to go back to that club again. He really doesn’t want to go, but he doesn’t really see any other option.  
  
-  
  
Pacing around his house, Harry grabs his phone from his pockets and is quick to type out the numbers of Nick’s phone. Nick is fast to pick up and Harry doesn’t even give him a change to say ‘Hello’. “We need to go to that club again, Nick,” he says with a serious, stern tone.  
  
“Well hello to you too, Harry. What club are you talking about?” Harry lets out a frustrated growl while he tries to rub the wrinkles out of his forehead. “That gentlemen’s club, Nick. The strip club. I need to see Niall again.”  
  
Nick keeps silent at that for a moment, probably thinking about what the hell Harry is going on about. “Who’s Niall again?”  
  
“That ‘Golden Boy’ you just had to show me. Blue eyes, blonde hair, gave me his phone number, remember?” Harry sighs, running a hand through his curls. He can’t believe he’s falling head over heels for this boy, _for a stripper_. But he also can’t stop thinking about the way he moved his hips around, can't seem to forget those innocent blue eyes. “I just need to see him. He won’t answer my text. We need to go there again, Grimmy.” He practically whines, ready to beg Nick to go there again. But knowing Nick, he doesn’t need to.  
  
“Saturday night, I’ll pick you up.” And with that Nick hangs up on him. Harry lets out a frustrated sigh. Well at least he’ll get to see Niall again. If he’s working, that is.  
  
-  
  
Saturday can’t come soon enough for Harry, but when it’s finally there he wished he still had a little bit longer. He’s been nervous the whole day. Worrying about his ‘meeting’ with Niall. What if he isn’t working or worse, what if he doesn’t want to see Harry or won’t recognize him. Maybe he didn’t respond to Harry’s text for a reason.  
  
He waits anxiously on the couch when Nick finally arrives. “Ready to go, Haz?” He practically yells when he steps inside the house. He walks into the living room, raising a brow when he sees Harry bouncing his legs nervously, biting his fingernails.  
  
“What’s wrong?” He asks, sitting down next to Harry.  
  
“Just nervous, is all. What if he doesn’t want to see me? I’m not sure if this is a good idea, Nick.” Harry lets out a shaky breath, his voice sounding like a whimper.  
  
Nick raises his brow, snorting slightly. “Haz, come on, I’ve never seen you like this. Don’t be ridiculous. If he doesn’t want to see you than we’ll just find you another one. Stop worrying, now let’s go.” And with that Nick grabs Harry’s arm, pulling him up and in a hug before they leave the house.  
  
-  
  
They take place in the back of the club, once they finally arrive. Harry’s still nervous, can’t keep his legs still. The thoughts about Niall not wanting him keep running through his mind. And then he scolds himself for being ridiculous, pining over some boy he doesn’t know _one fuck_ about. Just that he’s really, really pretty.  
  
They drink one _, two, three_ glasses of whiskey, just talking and not really focussing on the stage. Every now and then the music stops, tho, and Harry can’t but look up. Waiting for the familiar song to start, waiting for 'The Golden Boy' to come on.  
  
He doesn’t, tho. Doesn’t show up, there’s no sight of that golden boy this night. No sight of Niall. Harry keeps sighing, keeps glancing around, hoping that he’ll just appear from out of nowhere.  
  
“One last round and then we’ll leave, yeah?” He sighs to Nick, who gives him a nod and an apologetic look. He gets up from his comfortable chair, crossing the club, pushing a way through the dancing bodies around him, till he finally reaches the bar.  
  
And then he sees Niall. Standing behind the bar. He’s serving drinks, laughing at something a costumer says. He’s wearing a tight black shirt, for all Harry can see. And he looks gorgeous. Far more gorgeous than Harry remembers. And he then he freezes, unable to move from his spot, still two steps away from the bar.  
  
And then Niall’s eyes lock with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta'd, so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. Please let me know if you find one.


	4. Chapter 4

He first looks a bit confused at Harry, eyebrows raised while he checks Harry up and down. He must think Harry looks like a right idiot. Standing there pinned to the ground. But soon, a small smile appears on his face, turning into a smirk when Harry’s turning a bit shy. Coughing into his fist, looking slightly at his feet and up at Niall again, while his cheeks burn. But just because Niall is so beautiful, and takes his breath away.  
  
He soon realizes that he should start walking, should make his way over to the bar, to Niall. And Niall starts to walk too, to his side of the bar.  
  
“Hi,” Harry’s the first to say, his voice breathy and his cheeks flushed red. He gives Niall a small wave with it.  
  
Niall lets out a breathy chuckle, giving Harry a smile before he greets him. “Hi, Harry, right?” He asks.  
  
Harry nods, still obviously shy. He doesn’t dare to look at Niall for too long. Doesn’t want to stare. “Yeah that’s right.” He answers, looking up at Niall for a second, clearing his throat. “So you remember, then?”  
  
“Yeah, of course I remember.” He says, giving Harry another smirk. He grabs a towel from the counter. Starting to dry off some dirty glasses. He doesn’t need his boss to think he’s just standing there, doing nothing. “You never texted me, tho.” He says, still drying off the glass in his hands, but he does look up to Harry for a second, raising a brow. “I don’t normally give my number to costumers, you know.” He says in a whisper.  
  
Now it’s Harry’s turn to look confused. Shaking his head a bit while he looks up at Niall. “No I did text you,” he states. “I actually thought _you_ weren’t answering me.”  
  
Niall lets out another breathy laugh. “Why wouldn’t I be answering you?”  
  
Harry just shrugs at that, not really sure what to say because, yeah. It makes sense. He wouldn’t give his number to Harry if he didn’t want to have any contact with him. He let’s out a small sigh, relieved that Niall obviously does want something to do with him. He gives Niall a small smile and immediately gets one in return.  
  
“Maybe I’ve got the number wrong then,” Harry mumbles, more to himself then to Niall. “So, why are you behind the bar then?” Harry asks slowly, soft, because he’s not sure if he can just ask that.  
  
Niall just laughs, shrugs. “What, you came here for my show then?” He asks cheekily, giving Harry a smirk. Harry turns bright red, feeling caught because, yeah, that’s actually kinda what he came here for. But he can’t just tell that to Niall now, can he? He gives Niall a small nod, a shrug, still searching for the right words while Niall just laughs it off, not even the slightest bit bothered.  
  
“Actually, I’m a bartender, but sometimes I need to help out with the show. So you were actually pretty lucky to catch one of my shows when you were here. You don’t come here often, do you?”  
  
Harry shakes his head. “No, I don’t. Was actually my first time, when we met”. Harry smiles shyly at Niall.  
  
Niall returns his smile and, god. It looks like this boy is just smiling all the time. Like as if he’s always happy. And his smile is so contagious too, that Harry can’t help but blush and smile back at Niall, _every_ _time_. Harry can’t get his head over the fact that he’s standing here talking with Niall, with this beautiful boy. And he’s so annoyed with himself for being shy right now. Normally, he’s never really shy. But with Niall he just can’t help himself.  
  
“You liked it then?” He hears Niall pretty voice ask, breaking his thoughts.  
  
“I liked _your_ show.” He answers honestly, with a shrug and a blush.  
  
Niall laughs at that, _again_. But it’s a small laugh, and it comes with a pretty pink blush on his cheeks.  
  
“Hey, Harry.” He signs for Harry to come closer. Which Harry immediately does, bending his upper body over the bar.  
  
“My shift ends in 45 minutes. We could talk afterwards if you want to? Go somewhere else? If you want?”  
  
Harry can’t keep a grin from forming in his face. “Yeah, yeah I’d love that actually.”  
  
Niall grins at him and they discuss where they’ll see each other again. Harry reminds to order two whiskeys and Niall hands them to Harry with a wink.  
  
He walks back with the drinks to Nick, who’s waiting impatiently.  
  
“What took you so long, Haz?!” He practically yells over the loud music.  
  
“I saw him, Grimmy! We talked for a bit! He’s working behind the bar tonight, serving drinks.” He puts the drinks down on the table. Sliding one over to Nick. “He wants to see me when he’s done.” Harry beams, a constant smile on his face.  
  
Nick grins up at him, obviously happy for Harry before he gulps down his drink. “Better enjoy the last show then, before I’ll get kicked out and my company will get exchanged for another boy. It is that he’s good looking, Haz.”  
  
Harry just grins, still unable to believe that he just talked with Niall, that Niall wants to see him _after_ work. He’s practically bouncing on his chair. He’s nervous, but the good kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta'd so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. Please let me know when you find one.


End file.
